PnF ATSD: The Return of Evil
by EmCrasher
Summary: The gang defeated the evil Dr. D in the second dimension. But when suddenly he breaks free from jail and now has power over Danvile with twice as much power. It's up to the gang to help defeat him once again. But this time, will be very different. Might have character pairings later on, not sure.


**Chapter 1: A Normal Day, Almost**

7 o' clock rolled by and the alarm went off. Phineas quickly hit the "off" button and got up and stretched. Seeing that his pet platypus was awake, he rubbed his head and smiled.

"Grrrrrrrr" The monotreme said. "Good morning Perry!" Phineas then looked over to see his step-brother still asleep. He then threw a pillow at him to wake him up.

"Hey Ferb! Ready to have another fantastic day?" Phineas said as Ferb got up. Ferb gave a thumbs up. The two boys got out of bed and got dressed quickly. Soon they were eating pancakes in the kitchen.

"Boys, just to remind you that me and your father are leaving in about an hour to go to a musical," Linda said.

Candace then popped in. "I'm in charge right?"

"Yes your in charge Candace,". Candace then walked out of the kitchen giggling.

"Seriously, I worry about her sometimes," Linda said washing the dishes.

The boys went outside and sat under the tree. It was the best tree, lots of shade and so many memories.

"Maybe we could make a big trampoline!" Phineas exclaimed. That's it! Ferb I know what were gonna do today!"

"Hey Phineas! Watcha doin?" said a raven girl who came out from the gate.

"Hey Isabella, Ferb and I are gonna make the worlds biggest trampoline! But first, where's Perry?"

Perry walked into the house into the bathroom. He got in the toilet, flushed it, and spinned round and round and found himself in a tube and entered his lair.

"Agent P, this might not be the right time to tell you this but their was some problems with pluming and some tubes were connect to some that weren't supposed to so...yea..." Monogram said.

Perry gave him wide eyes. _Are you serious? I will be getting ten baths everyday!_

"Sorry about that, my bad, anyway, I don't really know what Doofenshmirtz is doing because me and Carl went bowling yesterday, Carl won, ugh,"

"Why can't you just be happy for me sir?"

"Because, it's not my job," Monogram said turning to Carl. "So go see what he's up to and stop him!"

Perry saluted him and was about to exit his lair when his eye caught something. Pictures from the day when he and Phineas and Ferb saved their dimension. Perry came closer and picked them up and starred at it. He grew a smile. Yes it was good that the family forgot he was a secret agent, but he had a great time with them. The best day a platypus could have. One of the best days he ever had in fact. He wished he could spend time with them some more, knowing he was a secret agent but he knew Monogram wouldn't allow it. Perry then set the pictures down and took off in his hover craft.

- Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! -

Perry landed on the building and big shoes covered his feet. The laces on both on the shoes became tangled with one another. He felt that it was very loose though so he just needed to wait for the right moment.

"Oh hello Perry the platypus, and-" Doofenshmirtz then covered his nose smelling the foul odor. "What have you been eating Perry the Platypus? Don't you ever take a bath or brush your teeth?" Perry looked at him with embarrassment and shrugged. "Well let me present to you the Trip-Inator! All I have to do I point it at something and blast it and it trips the object. Just like when you step on your shoelace and you trip? Yea, that kind of thing. And why did I build this you ask? Well..."

- Flashback -

Back when I was young, I was tripped a lot by people.

- End of Flashback -

Perry starred at him with a bored face.

"What? Not every story has to be long! Shesh, anyway, let me just turn it on and-"

Perry escaped from the shoes and hit Doof in the face with his fist. A blast of green light came from the machine and started heading to an unknown area. Perry then hit the self destruct button on the machine and the machine blew up.

"Are you kidding me? Dude the whole thing only lasted for a minute. You just had to blow it up now didn't you?"

- In an unknown dimension -

" What are we gonna do? With Doof back in control and stronger then before were doomed! I still wonder how he did all of that in a few days. It makes no sense!"

" Calm down guys, there is always a way,"

" You thinking what I'm thinking sir?"

"Yes, yes I am, we need them back. Alright people let's move!"

- Back in the Backyard -

Phineas and Ferb just finished their work, along with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside girls.

"Alright everyone! Let's jump!" Phineas yelled. Everyone jumped on the same time and started bouncing like crazy. Candace then came outside.

"Oh my gosh! You guys built a giant trampoline?!"

"Yea! You like it?" Phineas asked. "No! But mom wil- Ahhhhh!"

Candace tripped on a rock and landed on the trampoline and started bouncing with the rest of the gang. All of a sudden, a green laser came and hit the two metal legs of the trampoline causing it to fall, and everyone was thrown over to DEI.

- Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated -

Doofenshmirtz and Perry heard a crash, and the gang hit the floor and was toppled on one another. Perry quickly realized who it was and quickly went back to pet mode and hid behind a plant.

"Alright, what's the big idea?" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Were really sorry sir," Phineas said. "One minute we jumping on the worlds largest trampoline, the next minute we were flying down to your building and crashed."

"WelI guess that explains it, anyway, I'm already done with what I need to do today, come inside for something to drink."

Perry then thought it was safe enough, and he came out and stood next to Phineas still in pet mode and chattered.

"Grrrrrrrr"

"Oh, there you are Perry!"

"You have a pet platypus?"

"Yeah, his names Perry."

"Is every platypus named Perry?"

"In a perfect world yes,"

Suddenly out of no where, a green portal appeared and started to suck everyone in. The next thing they knew, they were in a different world, and in an oddly familiar place.


End file.
